Gaze
by Sharp and Pointy
Summary: citrussy! Sasuke and Naruto and rivalry and love and blah blah blah. rewrote chapter two and posted chapter three! Sad to say I don't own Naruto or any other character in the story. thry own themselves.
1. Chapter 1

It was a small, meaningless moment between them that triggered it. A mere passing, with Sasuke sitting atop his brother's shoulders, staring down at the very alone blonde boy in the middle of the street. In normal circumstances, it could be interpreted as pity, because that is usually the look that comes when one has something someone else obviously doesn't. However Sasuke understands loneliness, and he had been alienated by his attempts to keep up with his brother, to win his father's pride, to be something other than the little brother of the man who could kill relentlessly and efficiently without hesitation. So the look that passed between Naruto and himself was not pity, but understanding, sympathy. However, the damage had been done, and Naruto, who was at best hasty in his conclusions, was set to prove the aloof raven haired boy wrong.

As time passed the boys grew up and taunted one another and worked so as to handicap the others abilities. Sasuke had found Naruto's cold treatment unsatisfactory and had rejected it with a zealous anger, and Naruto wanted to be greater than he was, wanted to be Hokage, and the Hokage did not lose battles to snobbish and arrogant men, no matter how exclusive their ninja techniques. As such, the boys grew up abandoning each other and using every resource surrounding them for their blood lust to be fulfilled.

Very quickly, it went wrong.

It started for Sasuke as he watched a long limbed lanky teenager walk down the grovel path behind a gathering of women. He was not particularly beautiful, or developed, but he was so like Naruto, that it hurt to watch him. He had Naruto's habit of gritting his teeth at annoyances, and severe lack of control over his temper. His eating habits consisting of ramen and canned soda was apparent also. Common traits in teenagers perhaps, but that did not disturb Sasuke. He wanted him. Not for sparring or romance, but he wanted him to fill a very alone and very dark place within him, which had once been illuminated by the Kyuubi container. He wanted to snag the boy, drag him into the cover of the nearby bushes, and then have his way with him, as he ravished him again and again.

Sasuke took one step and then another, and then the next until he was far, far away from the Naruto-like boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was getting tired of falling just short of his mark. Upon efforts to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto had not only failed, but Sasuke had, quite frankly, kicked his ass. Again.

Not one for admitting defeat, Naruto set out to train harder, work harder, instinctively harsher in his training. His kage bunshin no jutsu was a great help in that. A member of the Akatsuki, an individual affiliated with Sasuke's target, was Naruto's test to see his growth. He succeeded so that it seriously injured him in his victory. As such, he set to work with his amazingly intelligent plan, to capture Uchiha, Itachi and to lure his nemesis to him with his brother.

He'd grown up quite a bit.

No longer the scrawny little boy who would consume nothing but ramen, Naruto had developed marvelously. Hidden by his thick jacket and his reluctance take it off was a muscular trunk, with a swirly curse seal and muscles that rippled deliciously with every step he made. While his hair was ever unchanging in it's messy state, It was thicker and softer than it had been. His intelligence had developed as well, blossoming in the absence of mindless competition and put downs. As he was hardly a genius, Naruto was forced to study extremely hard and his choice of study was at the entire discretion of the ever perverted Jiriya. Everything from forbidden jutsu to Icha Icha Paradise was fair game and the boy was well versed in his mentors idea of romance.

Perhaps that was what brought the problem out. His lack of interest in disruptions of busty women eager to please, or blushing virgins turned seductresses. Once, Jiriya had sent him into a brothel with orders to loose his virginity and leave his pick well satisfied. It turned out to be a disaster for him. He had nervously selected a shy, small girl who looked sweet and understanding, with hopes of some form of the pleasure Jiriya had sworn would come. He had been led to an indoor bathing room with dark stone forming the hot water steaming in a small, but deep pool in the center of the room. Discreetly to the side was the usual set of facets, soaps and stools for scrubbing away any dirt, and so, taking the hint, Naruto washed his body down. Clean, he had no idea of what to do. As such he went to sit and dangle his feet into the water of the pool. Naruto lay his head back, carefully and closed his eyes. For a moment nothing happened, but then a warmth closed upon his slack member. Eyes opening in surprise, there was the small girl he had selected, providing him with the service he had paid her for. He waited for something to happen, anything, but nothing did. She kept trying, at different angles or harder suction but nothing aroused him. Finally he pushed her off and left.

Jiriya waited happily outside, ready to congratulate him. "How was she, hm? Did you make her scream your name or was she quiet?" Waiting frantically for an answer, the perverted author was sorely disappointed with the silence he received. He sighed, and shook his head. 'He'll figure something out.'

He could care less about women sexually. From his lack of comprehension of Jiriya's senseless description of a woman to his shamelessness in developing a jutsu to be one, he was completely uninterested in them as lovers.

His fate in this matter was sealed by a night out in a grungy bar, where the smoke hung in the air tenting the light blue and welcoming the stench of sweat and desire. It was the kind of place where any pleasure could be sought and found for any price. There the shinobi of Konoha chose to preoccupy themselves from the nightmares, chose to keep the newest torture from catching up to them in their sleep. In such a seedy place Naruto found himself in and as he sat and waited for something to happen, a familiar face caught his eye.

There at a table was Kamizuka Izumo looking expectant. He was watching the entrance as if at any moment of time something exhilarating would walk through those splinter riddled doors and make his day. Naruto found with some fascination, he was not disappointed. In walked one very aggressive and very attractive Hagane Kotetsu, who spotted his friend and was quite contented to stalk over to the table and slouch into the booth seat across from his now blushing companion. After several minutes of conversation, Naruto lost interest in his visual entertainment, finished his glass of shochou and left. As he stood he glanced, one last time at the table that was occupied by the chuunin, and was surprised to see, that even though they had been there for such a short time, they were gone. With a sigh Naruto slipped through the doors and wandered out into the night.

Walking away from the bar, he heard the most peculiar noises. Similar to those of someone getting beaten up, actually. As such, seeing as Naruto is, well. . . Naruto, he heroically followed the noises to the alley way where he was met by a most fascinating site. At first he could not comprehend anything other than a mass clumped together in a union of motion and sound. As his eyes adjusted to the alley light, it was apparent it was more than that.

Kotetsu was leaned against the cold, grimy brick wall of a building, his head tilted to the starless sky, his face contorted into lines of the most intense passion. Moans and ragged gasps for air fell from his lips propelled by his unsteady lungs. His chest heaved and his hips quivered, with his arms drawn around a figure kneeling before him, hands twisted and pulling at the locks attached to a tender scalp. Before him knelt Izumo, lips sensually teasing his hard, begging member. Gently, afraid of hurting his lover, Izumo lapped the glistening cream from the head of his cock. With long motions he ran his tongue across the underside of Kotetsu's length, and then without any further preamble, took him completely into his mouth.

Naruto had forgotten he was watching something he probably shouldn't in favor of modesty, but oh how breath taking it was. The dominance oozing from Kotetsu, and mischievousness of Izumo, and his teasing foreplay. Naruto, although not entirely sure why, knew the rules to the game, and knew Kotetsu would need to reward his dark haired uke, if he pleased him enough. Suddenly, a throb starting deep within him, traveled to his own member, and caused it to pulsate from desire. Izumo was taking Kotetsu deeply now, and the quick bobbing of his head was assisted by Kotetsu's hands, pulling him faster, harder. Then it was as though Kotetsu was falling in place.

His lips parted slightly and a whimper was torn from them. He tightened his hands around Izumo's hair gently, letting the man do as he pleased. His hips were erratically thrusting and Izumo, preoccupied as he may be, was smiling, as much as one can with one's mouth around an orgasming penis.

Finally Kotetsu sagged, a little bit, and Izumo stood and tentatively pressed his lips against Kotetsu's temple, and, after dragging his lips to his lover's ear, whispered something Naruto could not make out. Kotetsu smiled and suddenly turned to look Naruto in the eye, humor and pleasure obvious.

"Enjoy the show, did we?"

Ignoring his erection, and any thought of pleasure, Naruto fled into the night.

Kotetsu turned back to his partner, and after a moment of staring deeply into each other's eyes, they started laughing. Kotetsu dropped his head onto his boyfriend's neck, and murmured quietly, "I think we should continue this somewhere less open, ne?"

"Hai"


	3. Chapter 3

As the buildings past by, Naruto wanted nothing more than for them to fall into him and crush him into oblivion. It didn't matter that he was aroused when he was so completely and utterly embarrassed.

He had been caught. Not only had he been caught, but it had been so embarrassing, and yet, he almost liked being caught. As though he expected to be punished by them for it, and like his body didn't want anything else. Eventually in his running he found himself flying up the staircase to his apartment building. Flying up the stairs he felt like he was being chased, like at any moment he would be caught and tried for his voyeurism, but nothing had happened by the time he arrived at the door of his home, and as he crossed through it nothing continued to happen.

By this time he was not quite as aroused as he had been, but he was rather curious. He had been aroused before, once to the point of pain. Should he really have had that kind of a reaction to that kind of pleasure? Almost every time he had in such a situation it was for menial reasons, like brushing up against someone during training in such a way that it felt too good to pop wood. Tentatively, as though someone could walk in at anytime he reached down and did undid the button and zipper of his pants. With a gentle, reluctant hand he freed himself of the barrier that separated his hand from his most valued tool. Once free, the male organ twitched in the cooler air, almost as though it were reveling in the contrast of temperature making it more noticeable for Naruto.

"NARUTO! Open the door! We have a mission!"

Eyes widened and Naruto shoved his penis into his pants, buttoning and zipping in record time. He turned and opened the door to reveal an ecstatic looking Sakura. "Naruto, Shishou is sending us on a mission! There was a siting of a member from the team that Sasuke assembled, and we are going to gather intelligence on. I have the mission scroll. Read it and be ready to go and at the rendezvous point at the time specified." She handed him a sealed scroll and then turned and left.

Naruto shut the door, and tore at the mission scroll, opening it with great urgency. The information it contained implied the sighting had been of a black haired man with a single sword like weapon, found wandering through the Country of Sand. Details after that were vague and documented the suspicious disappearance of a local thug, found rather brutally ripped apart. This was the excuse to go and look for Sasuke. To investigate the disappearance and determine the motives, if any behind the abductor.

Naruto had this inkling of a feeling that the only reason this had become his mission was because Sasuke was involved. The last time they had excluded Naruto from such an important mission, resulted with a chuunin in the hospital and Kotetsu and Izumo very angry with him.

Upon thought of the lovers Naruto tensed and blushed. He trusted they would leave him alone for a little while, but Kotetsu was rather…insistent upon his way being the right way. He had no doubt he would see the mischievous one soon.

A second, less urgent knock echoed into the room, and Naruto, a little more prepared for this visitor opened the door and gazed straight at Sai, the oblivious ex Root member, with his smile empty as usual, and dressed to kill. The boy had his usual weapons, but also had what looked to be an anbu issued katana on his back, glowering gently but threateningly in the sheath that housed it. His usual sandals reached higher than usual, stretching to mid calf, where the hilt of two thin, deadly tanto were visible. "What's with the all the knives?" Naruto's curiosity had peaked and he wanted answers. "Hokage-sama sent me to inform you of a change on the time of departure. We leave in an hour." Sai blatantly responded. With a nod, he turn and walked down the stair and out the door. Naruto was left, standing alone in his doorway, watching after the boy of no emotions, until he finally slid inside, and began to pack. It was rather frightening that it had only just occurred to him as Sai walked down the hall how very much like Sasuke the boy resembled. What scared him more was that his penis was becoming aroused again, indicating he liked what he saw.


End file.
